


Letters to Juliet

by Drkaihusky



Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: Cute gays, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drkaihusky/pseuds/Drkaihusky
Summary: The suggestion box was originally intended for tips on scoops. Juliet didn't think someone would put letters adressed to her in it. She opens a hunt to find the mysterious writer.It starts a total new series of experiences for Juliet.





	Letters to Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something hecking long on these two because they need more love in my opinion.

Steph frowned when she emptied the box.

'Juliet? Come check this out?'

Juliet walked up to her.

'An interesting scoop?' She asked hopefully.

'Not really, its a letter? I think... Anyway, it's adressed to you...'

Juliet snatched the letter from Steph's outstretched hand. She inspected it. It did have a name on it. Juliet frowned. What the hell? Juliet opened the letter.

 

_I write to you from the heart._

_I know I am a coward, but I just wanted to get it off my chest._

_I lay awake at night unable to forget your smile._

_You take my breath away._

_Yours truly,_

_X_

 

Juliet frowned. She felt flatterd, sure. But her curiousity got the best of her. It was handwritten. But she had never seen this handwriting before. 

'You ok?' Steph asked.

'Yeah... If another one turns up, let me know.'

'Scoop?'

'Something like that...'

 

**\-----------**

 

Juliet did what Juliet does. Snooping. She peaked at as many hanwritings during class. She got a bit of funny looks, but most students were pretty used to her... Methods. Max was scribbling in her journal... Could it?? No... Max was giving Kate puppy eyes. No way she was into Juliet. Victoria was typing on her phone she looked pretty bored. Was it a prank from Victoria? After that stunt with Zach, Juliet was a bit warry about her. Dana sat next to her.

'Any reason you have been sniffing around the classroom all say?' She asked.

Juliet groaned. Dana gave her an amused look.

'I got an interesting letter in the box... And I wanted to find the author.'

Dana shook her head.

'Your detective skills will get you in trouble one day.'

 

**\--------------**

 

Steph handed her another letter. Juliet ripped it open and read it.

 

_I noticed you were looking for me..._

_You might not like what you find._

_The reason I stay hidden is because_ _I don't think I could handle rejection._

_I'm sorry..._

_Yours truly,_

_X_

 

'You really are a coward...' Juliet mumbled.

And she still had no clue whatsoever. She was pacing around in her room. More letters got to her every day. Was this some ghost? She had tried to catch the author at the box. But they had slipped through her attention every single time. Juliet wacked her board filled with dead-end theories on the floor. She let out a frustrated growl. Who was this person? Juliet needed to know or she would die. So she did the hard thing to do. She refused to open the letters. That didn't work out well either... She ended up reading them anyway. Beautiful poems adressed to her. It made her melt. Maybe... Maybe she was falling for this coward. This smart person who managed to hide from her in plain sight.

 

 **\--------------**  

 

Juliet had dozed off on het desk trying to figure out who it was one last time. She woke up with a blanket over her shoulders and a mysterious card.

 

_If you really want to know my identity,_

_I suppose I could be brave for once..._

_I just don't want the mystery eating you alive and steal you from your sleep._

_Yours truly,_

_X_

 

_Ps. Look at the back_

 

Juliet felt her heart stop. The mysterious author wanted to meet? Her heart fluttered. She was going to meet the person writing her love poems. She turned the card around.

 

_Midnight, front of the dorms._

 

Juliet waited for midnight to come. When she left her room, she saw Max entering Kate's room. Probably to give eachother the goo goo eyes in private. She waited in front of the dorm. It was rather chilly. A warm jacket covered her shoulders. She jumped a bit. A shy smile met her eyes.

'Dana?'

Her best friend sighed.

'Yeah...'

Dana looked up at the sky. Her hands stuck in the pockets of her jeans. She had a faint blush on her cheeks. Juliet couldn't help but look at her. 

'I meant every word, you know...'

Juliet saw fear in Dana's eyes. But also sincerity.

'What about the handwriting?' Juliet asked.

'It's different from yours.'

Dana let out a laugh.

'Yeah, you went on quite the hunt... But I'm ambidextrous.'

Juliet raised an eyebrow.

'I didn't know that...'

Dana gave Juliet a sad smile.

'There's a lot you don't know about me...'

That somehow made Juliet sad too.

'I guess, that's about to change...' Dana added.

'Dana...' Juliet began.

'I love you...' Dana cut her off.

'I guess... I just wanted to let you know...' Dana looked like she was about to cry.

Juliet couldn't take it anymore. She looked her best friend in the eyes. She didn't want the two of them to be sad any longer. So her deduction skills came up with a solution. Or so it seemed. Juliet felt her body move before her brain explained to herself why or what. The next thing she knew, she felt a pair of lips on her own. She was kissing Dana. She felt Dana freeze. What was she even doing? Oh whatever even... She put her arms around Dana. After the stunt with Zack, the only one she knew wouldn't hurt her, was Dana. And Dana sent her love poems. Dana gave her a challenge to hunt a personal scoop. Juliet had learned many things she most certainly wouldn't mind using in the field one day. And Dana willingly wanted to open herself up to Juliet. Juliet knew Dana had been hurt many times. She herself had hurt Dana... And yet Dana trusted her... _Dana loved her._  She felt Dana kissing her back. Her hands touched the skin of her neck that was barely covered by the jacket. After quite a while, they broke apart. Dana looked so vulnerable...

'I think... This is the only acceptable outcome...' Juliet blurted.

Dana gave her an amused look.

'How so?'

'Now that I know who wrote the letters an poems, it makes so much more sense to me.'

The look in Dana's eyes changed. Dana kissed her. This kiss was more daring than the orevious one. As Juliet let herself get lost in it, her brain caught up on what she just told Dana. They broke apart once more, both trying to catch their breath.

'We should do this more often...' Juliet mumbled.

She felt like she could touch the moon. Dana chuckled. Her face was close to Juliet's ear.

'Maybe we should.' Dana whispered shyly.

 

**\------------**

 

Steph held out another letter.

'For you.'

'Ah! Thanks! I was expecting one.'

Steph frowned.

'Do tell?'

Juliet gave her editor a secretive smile.

'It's from the person I'm dating.'

'Oh... Oh!'

Steph gave her a warm smile.

'Good for you, Juliet! You deserve someone sweet!'

Juliet opened the letter.

 

_Meet me tomorrow morning in the dorm hallway at 7:00._

_Wear casual and comfy clothes._

_I'm taking you to a sweet party in Portland._

_Love,_

_Dana_

 

_Ps. It's a date._

 

Juliet frowned softly. Tomorrow is Saturday. Sweet party? In portland? She typed it in for a websearch. The results didn't disappoint. She snorted. Oh Dana... She's playing her cards right into Juliet's hand now. Juliet shook her head.

Dana was taking her to Pride.

 

**\----------------**

 

It was a surprise to find Max and Kate the next day in the hallway too. Max greeted her. Kate looked pretty sleepy still. Dana swooped her into a warm embrace. Juliet smiled and kissed her softly.

'Have you guessed where we're going, my dearest Watson?' Dana teased.

'Are you my Sherlock now?' Juliet teased back.

Dana just laughed.

'Who knows.'

'It wasn't hard to identify the big party happening today. A Vortex Club party got nothing on Pride.'

Max laughed at that.

'They wish!' 

 

Dana drove them. Juliet had never felt the need to attend Pride bedore in her life. Heck, why would she with a history of dating only guys? But the last days with Dana... They felt like the best days of her life. And this event, Pride, was the last place anyone would care about labels. Dana and Juliet were in love. Labels didn't matter. Juliet didn't know the future, but if she would spend a big part of her life with someone, she couldn't think of anyone better than Dana. Their relationship was protected by the rainbow. Protected from hate. Juliet lost herself to the flamboyant music with Dana at her side. She faintly saw Kate kissing Max softly. They were both so innocent even if they were the same age as her and Dana. Dana held her from behind. Juliet felt Dana's toned stomach pressing against her. She placed her hands on Dana's arms. It got her a soft kiss on her nape. 

 

It was quite the adventure. They talked to lots of different people. Mad had tied a rainbow flag over her shoulders like a cape. Kate, the shy bunny that she was, had settled for a subtle wristband. She laughed at all of Max's superhero puns. Dana mostly shook her head. Dana and her rainbow suspenders. She was so adorable... Juliet kissed her. This was the best party ever. And also the weirdest place she ever got free condoms at. They were handing them out.

'Just in case!' A guy wearing nothing but bright pink underwear and sneakers said when he gave some to them. 

That was quite the sight. Kate's innocent blush spoke for itself. Max embarrassedly sputtered. Dana just squeezed Juliet's hand softly. It was late when they drove back to Blackwell. Juliet couldn't relember the last party she had gone to without alcohol. Well, if all parties were like Pride, she didn't need the poison. Max and Kate had fallen asleep in the back. They rested against eachother. So cute.

'Dana?'

'Hmm?'

'I love you.'

Dana glanced at her. Her cheeks were red.

'I know I hadn't said it before and-'

'I love you too...'

Juliet was trying not to jump Dana.

'I know...'

 

**\-----------**

 

Juliet saw Dana walk up to the box. This was the first time she caught her girlfriend doing that. Dana turned around and winked to Juliet as she posted the letter. Juliet had trouble restraining herself. As soon as Dana had walked off, probably to cheering practice, Juliet rushed to the box. She opened it with the key and snagged the letter out of it.

 

_You, me and a movie?_

_Tonight, my room._

_Love,_

_Dana_

**\--------------**

 

Juliet was suddenly nervous. They hadn't been hanging in each other's room for that long since they started dating. She knocked on Dana's door. Dana let her in. Juliet sat down on the bad and Dana put on a movie. Probably some weird download from Warren. Juliet took a deep breath and bravely leaned against Dana. She felt Dana's arm wrap around her. They cuddled closer. The movie wasn't that bad, but all Juliet could concentrate on was Dana. 

'You're not paying attention anymore, are you?' Dana whispered suddenly.

Juliet looked at Dana.

'No...'

They kissed. Dana held her close. Juliet had a hand burried into Dana's hair. It wasn't in it's usual ponytail anymore. Dana gasped as Juliet crawled onto her lap. The need to be close to one another was strong. Dana slipped a hand under Juliet's shirt and softly touched her back. Juliet shivered. Her response was feeling up Dana's abs directly. They eventually decided to ditch the shirts. Juliet caught a mischievous twinkle in Dana's eyes. Before she could react, Dana pinned her down on the bed. Juliet melted at the sight of Dana's beauty. 

'You are such a babe, babe.' Dana teased.

Juliet rolled her eyes.

'Speak for yourself, pretty lady.' Juliet shot back.

Dana bit her lip. God... It was driving Juliet wild.

'What are you waiting for?' She whispered.

Dana gave her a soft look. She leaned down and kissed her. Her lips traveled to her ear. Down her neck, on her colarbone...

'I just wanted to endulge into your love slowly.' Dana mumbled against her skin. Juliet knew, she was totally lost into Dana's brightness. And that's just how she liked it.

 

**\---------**

 

Juliet was excited. It was Pride season again! Last year had been amazing. She quickly got dressed. Some shorts and a tshirt would do. Dana was waiting for her outside with Kate and Max. Max was already wearing the flag she got last year. Kate also decided with shorts and a tshirt. Her rainbow bracelet caught much more attention now. The two innocent lovers were just as innocent as last year. Just less shy. And there was Dana. Wearing her suspenders. Juliet smirked as she kisses her girl goodmorning for the third time that day. This year, Warren, Chloe Price and Rachel Amber were tagging along as well.

'Yo wassup, homos!' Chloe loudly yelled.

Juliet laughed. Warren wasn't wearing any shirt. Just cargo shorts and a rainbow bowtie.

'We ready to go?' Max asked.

'Hell yes!' Dana answered.

 

This would surely be a good one, Juliet figured...

It better would be. 


End file.
